


Black Sheep

by Nadare



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Drunken Shenanigans, Dysfunctional Family, Episode 4 Divergence, Father-Son Relationship, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Normal is Relative, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Season 3, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 15:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18626056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadare/pseuds/Nadare
Summary: Stitching up Caleb's wounded hand should have been easy, but as Dylan finally hears how it all went down between him and Norma, he finds himself making an offer to his father that he never expected to.





	Black Sheep

_A/N: This is not the ship I expected to latch onto when I binged the series. I resisted writing it as long as I could, but in the end, had to put pen to paper to get it out of my head. Sorry, not sorry? ^^;_

[Written on and off between 4-21-19 to 4-26-19]

* * *

**_“Black Sheep”_ **

“She doesn’t have to forgive me. I just want to tell her I'm sorry... before I never have another chance.”

For the first time since Dylan had met him, he felt like he was finally seeing the real Caleb. Granted it was under the influence of alcohol, but he appreciated the honesty nonetheless. Caleb didn’t sugarcoat the truth or try to manipulate others for his own twisted sense of self-worth. He and Norma were like night and day.       

Dylan laid the thin metal needle on top of the table, the wound on Caleb’s hand stitched up as well as Dylan could manage, then reached for a roll of bandages.    

“I hope she listens,” Dylan said earnestly, resolving to talk to Norma about it when the right time to bring up the subject came along. If it ever did.  

The bottle in Caleb’s hand sloshed noisily as he took another long sip. “You know, you have a lot of Norma in you,” Caleb said, wincing as Dylan wove the bandage roll around his hand, the skin of his fingers rough with well-worn calluses. “I thought so the moment I set eyes on you.”

Dylan wasn't sure to take that as a compliment or insult. Maybe Caleb wasn't even sure what he meant. He was half drunk and out of it from what had to be a lot of pain. “You’re very caring.” Caleb leaned forward onto the table, sniffling loudly.

Sympathy rising in him, his throat tight, Dylan tied off the bandage and stood up, approaching Caleb slowly. When he looked up at Dylan with fresh tears in his eyes, he knelt down and pulled Caleb into a rough hug, the man’s chin coming to rest on the top of his right shoulder.

For a moment, Caleb did nothing, frozen in place by the unexpected show of affection, then gradually his hands sidled up Dylan’s back, fisting in his jacket. As Caleb started to slightly tremble, Dylan leaned back, starting to raise a hand to wipe away the wetness that threatened to spill over.

The stark vulnerability in Caleb’s expression stopped him short. Dylan wondered how long Caleb had buried the truth inside himself. Why he couldn’t turn away and leave Caleb to what some would consider his well-deserved misery. He was clearly on the verge of breaking down again.     

He needed a distraction.

Before Dylan really thought the idea through, he pressed forward, his mouth brushing Caleb’s gently. Dylan had always thought of himself as the normal one in the family, but as he kissed his own father and felt anything but revulsion, Dylan realized that he was just another fucked up example in a long line. They were all wrong somehow, something in the blood tainting them.

For his part, his inhibitions already lowered, Caleb returned the intimate gesture, tasting like the alcohol he’d drank to numb the pain of his hand. It was a sweet malty flavor, one Dylan would forever associate with him.

Caleb’s eyes were dazed when he finally pulled back, staring at Dylan. “You’re not scared?” His voice slightly trembled. “After hearing it all?”

He'd gotten so close to Caleb over the last few weeks, begrudgingly at first because he honestly needed the help with the farm, then more and more of his time had been spent with him because Dylan found he did like Caleb in spite of everything.

Surely Norma had overdramatized things. She loved playing the victim, seeing others around her fall over themselves to try to provide comfort. It was Dylan's least favorite thing about Norma. Well, that and her unhealthy bond with Norman. Not that he had room to talk anymore.

Caleb was damaged on more than a few levels, and yeah, he wasn't perfect, but at least he admitted his failings and seemed genuinely contrite about his past mistakes. Dylan had never once seen Caleb act out of turn except while trying to protect him from others who presented themselves as a threat.

No one had ever put Dylan first in their life. It was a new heady feeling and he didn't want to lose it.

He smiled. “No, I’m not scared.”

Even if Caleb only saw him as a replacement for Norma, who he clearly still cared about, Dylan didn't mind. Being wanted with no strings attached was nice and something he'd never really had before. Despite trying so hard to be the perfect son, he knew Norma would never see him as such.

She only praised Dylan when he did something that somehow benefitted her and Norman. He stayed close in case their relationship did improve, a thankless job at times, but Dylan still felt like an outsider in his own family. Caleb could relate to that.

For once in his life, Dylan wanted something that was only his. No one else saw Caleb as he did and that, in his eyes, was a shame. Underneath the rough exterior laid hidden depths not many bothered to plunder.

Though Dylan had reassured him, there was an air of hesitation in Caleb’s movements, his breath rising sharply when Dylan deepened the kiss between them. With what sounded like a muffled groan, Caleb pushed him away. “No, this is…I can’t.”

He'd seemed to sober up a bit, looking overwhelmed by the situation.

Dylan grabbed Caleb’s arm, pulling him back. “I want to help you forget. At least for a little while.” He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “You can blame the alcohol and we’ll never speak of it again. I promise.”

Caleb bit his lower lip. The struggle on his face was obvious until finally he chuckled wryly. “Why not? I’m going to hell anyway.”       

 

* * *

 

By the time they'd made to the trailer, Dylan had both their pants unzipped, Caleb's injured hand making it difficult for him to fully participate in the act. His mouth at least stayed busy, as if to make up for the fault, proving it wasn't just hard labor he was skilled at.

They hit the bed, their lower halves coming together at last, the combined heat making Dylan jolt pleasantly, his nerves coming alive. Caleb panted, clutching at Dylan's shoulders tautly.

Pulling away from Caleb's mouth, Dylan took a deep breath. His grip shifted on their private parts briefly, shuddering at the sensation. “Is this okay, with you at the bottom?” He'd fooled around some in the past, but usually others had taken the dominant role.

Caleb nodded quickly. His voice was lower than usual as he said, “After Norma…” He swallowed hard, avoiding Dylan's gaze. “I could never stomach being on top again. Too many bad memories.”

“Okay.” The less said about it, the better.

Dylan left Caleb lying on his back, searching drawers nearby for what he needed to progress further. The trailer was cramped and it wasn't easy to find things. The drawback to constantly living life on the road.

“Do you do this kind of thing often?” Caleb asked, pointing out a section of the storage cabinet close by.

Assuming he was referring to the sleeping with men part, Dylan shrugged. “Product of a misspent youth. I won't turn men down if offered, but I usually prefer women.” He glanced at Caleb, curious. “You?”

Caleb's brow furrowed in thought. “Once, a long time ago.” Having not heard much about Caleb and Norma's parents, Dylan briefly entertained the idea that maybe what had gone on between him and Norma had been a learned behavior, then shook his head, not wanting to go down that mental path.

Dylan finally hit pay dirt, the off-brand lubricant and condoms a welcome sight. He turned back to Caleb, finding him in the process of disrobing. His body was unexpectedly well-sculpted, giving Dylan a second’s pause before he started doing the same after placing the items aside.

Caleb stopped him when he began pulling his jeans and boxers down, a devilish look in his eyes as he pushed forward, taking Dylan inside his mouth.

“Fuck.”

It was wrong and oh so right.

He almost lost it then and there, the hot warmth far too stimulating. Dylan had to resort to reciting old math formulas in his head, his breath growing ragged. All too soon, he lightly pushed Caleb back, not wanting to go just yet.

Too impatient to remove the clothes on his lower half, though they were already beginning to sag down one hip, Dylan put on a condom, then slathered lube on his fingers and worked them inside Caleb.

He tensed up immediately, Dylan leaning down to kiss him as a distraction. Within seconds, Caleb’s breath rose sharply against his mouth, his eyes closing as he trembled. Glad he hadn't lost his touch, Dylan carried on, barely loosening things up before Caleb took matters into his own hands.

Caleb grabbed Dylan's shoulders, one hand dropping to position things correctly. Before he could do anything else, Dylan asked, “Are you sure?” He didn't want to cause Caleb any pain, physically or emotionally.

“Yes.” His face contorted in pain for a fleeting moment as Caleb impaled himself. It eased and he gradually began to move against Dylan who lowered his head as he groaned, the tightness and heat nearly blanking out every thought in his head.

Every thrust he managed was overpowering in its intensity, Dylan thriving on the pleasure just as much as the man that writhed underneath him, moaning with abandon.

It went terribly out of control, their breathing loud and harsh as they moved in concert in the oldest dance in the world. Any thought of gentleness went out the window, Dylan only slowing when Caleb drew him closer, fingernails digging into scratch, drawing blood on Dylan's back.

Knowing it shouldn't feel so good considering his partner and not giving a damn, Dylan grunted as Caleb shook against him, finishing before him. His inner walls squeezed down on Dylan and he surged forward one last time, all the tension that had coiled up inside him releasing en masse, taking his vision with it for a moment.

It felt like forever before Dylan climbed down from the high and came back to himself, a sweaty shaky mess. His knees were weak and it took him a few minutes to recover enough energy to retreat from Caleb’s body.

He stood, dumping the used condom into the trash. Dylan sought out a washcloth, wetting it and using it clean any leftover remnants. Leaning over Caleb’s supine body, Dylan kissed his forehead as he did away with the mess on his stomach.

Looking tired but satiated, Caleb opened his eyes and smiled at him. Dylan knew he should feel ashamed for the taboo act that had occurred between them, but the heartfelt expression on Caleb's face was enough to convince Dylan that he'd done the right thing.

“Thanks for...you know.”

Dylan shrugged. “Yeah, no problem.” He straightened the clothes on his lower half, casting a glance at Caleb when he yawned. “…Do you want me to stay?” It was around midnight and they wouldn't be starting work on the farm until early morning.

Caleb studied him closely before silently holding out a hand. Taking the hint, Dylan laid down beside Caleb and took him loosely into his arms. The man inched closer until his head was resting on top of Dylan's outstretched arm.

It didn't take long for Caleb's breathing to soften, becoming steady. Dylan stayed awake, looking down at his father, at some of the rough features he’d inherited that had gone slack in sleep's grip.

If there was one thing Caleb thought he was, it was an unwanted man. That was why the evening's events didn't bother Dylan. He'd wanted to show Caleb that he was a valuable human being, familial ties be damned. Everyone deserved some kind of love.

As he gave into the drowsiness encroaching at the edge of his mind, Dylan wondered if this too is going to be something Caleb ended up regretting.

He hoped not.


End file.
